


That's One Way to Distract People

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing as a Distraction, M/M, One Off, One Shot, One True Pairing, Post-Avengers (2012), Short, Short & Sweet, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, random drabble, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Tony and Steve are in a bind and need a distraction fast.Good thing Natasha showed Steve a thing or two.





	That's One Way to Distract People

“They’re headed right for us Rogers.” Tony says under his breath, glancing at the men heading towards them.

They were supposed to be on a covert mission, canvassing a neighborhood and looking for possible bases of operations for Hydra. They’d been searching the neighborhood for about 40 minutes when the trouble started. Somehow word must have gotten out, because the neighborhood was crawling with other Hydra agents. They were weaving in and out of alleys, trying to get out of the neighborhood as fast as possible without attracting attention.

“I can see that Tony.” He whispers back, glancing around at any possible escape route. The alley to the left of them was a dead end and there wasn’t anywhere to hide. Even if they tried to fight off the other two men, it would only be moments before the other agents found them. 

“Please tell me you have a brilliant plan.” Tony whispers back, adjusting his hoodie in an effort to look inconspicuous. Despite everything, Steve had to admit that Tony looked adorable in the oversize hoodie Steve was pretty sure was his and baseball hat.

“Well Natasha showed me a diversion tactic once…” He trails off, glancing at Tony. His mind flits back to when he and Natasha were trying to sneak around the mall and blushes at the memory. It doesn’t help that Natasha still teases him about it and Clint mentions that he heard he was a good kisser.

“If it saves my ass, I’m game.” Tony whispers back, fidgeting as the men come closer.

He suddenly grabs Tony by the waist and pulls him in close. He gives him a confused expression before Steve bends down and presses his lips against his. For a second, Tony freezes and Steve is sure he’s going to give them away. But suddenly he wraps his arms around him and is kissing him back, shoving him against a wall. He’s so distracted by the way Tonys kissing him, he forgets for a moment this is just a diversion tactic and nothing more.

Because kissing Tony is better than he could ever imagine, its everything he thought it would be and more. And these days he spent more time thinking about kissing Tony than he would like to admit. And holding him and touching him and licking him-

“You’re still kissing me.” Tony says softly as he pulls away slightly. His cheeks are slightly flushed and his baseball cap is all crooked now and it just makes Steve want to kiss him again.

“Kissing makes people uncomfortable so they look away. At least thats what Natasha says.” He says, still holding Tony in his arms. He knows he should let him go but it feels too good having Tony in his arms. And who knows the next time he’ll be able to hold him like this.

“I know that. But they walked past about two minutes ago.” Tony says with a smirk.

Steve blushes instantly, he hadn’t even noticed that they were long gone. “Sorry, I must have gotten distracted.”

“Is kissing me that distracting?” Tony asks, looking at him softly with his warm brown eyes. He adjusts his arms that are still around Steve’s neck and pulls him even closer.

“More than I’d like to admit.” Steve whispers back. Something about Tony made him feel so brave, yet at the same time like that 90 pound kid from Brooklyn who was constantly breathless. It was the same feeling he got when Tony carried him in his suit, where he felt so alive from flying but scared to death of falling. 

“Same. You’re terribly distracting. Like when you come down to the lab and just lounge around in you sweatpants and have no idea how adorably fuckable you look. Or when you’re sweating in the gym and I accidentally let Clint punch me in the face because I get so distracted. Or when you’re wearing your uniform during a meeting and I’m so distracted by how good you look that I don’t hear a word Fury is saying.” Tony says, his eyes never leaving his.

“Like you would listen to Fury anyway.” He says with a chuckle, a smile breaking across his face. He can’t stop smiling like a total dork at Tony’s words and feels like his heart is melting out of his chest.

“That is a very solid point. And as much as I’d like to get back to kissing you, we should probably do it somewhere that isn’t infested with Hydra agents.” Tony says with a smirk.

“Look at you being the logical one.” Steve says with a laugh as he finally detangles himself from Tony.

“Not really, honestly there’s just some things I really want to do to you that aren’t really appropriate to do in public. Or legal for that matter.” Tony says as he grabs his hand and pulls them down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
